


The Legend Of Zelda - Rebirth Of Calamity

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Battle, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Chaos, Character Death, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Legend of Zelda References, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Original Character(s), Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: The red-haired hybrid stumbled out of the dark cavern, squinting at the light that was nearly blinding him. He heard the voice, calling him, bringing him forward. Foward to a new era, and a new life. Anyone he knew would be long dead."Hylia, how long was I out...?" He muttered, shaking as he eyed the landscape in a mix of awe and fear."120 years." The fairy replied, whirling around her partner. "Use your new life wisely.""How am I supposed to use it wisely when I don't even remember what my old life was?" Faron replied, shaking with fear and excitement.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Faron is a Gerudo-Hylian halfling, who awakes reincarnated in a cave after 120 years. After arriving in new-age Hyrule with the help of a Calamity Fairy, Calliope, he has to figure out what to do when a Calamity Mage sends the world into chaos once more, and his new friends are now threatened. Hopefully, his daddy issues, gremlin energy, and his own growing calamity prowess don't screw it up as well. Only one way to find out!
Kudos: 4





	1. Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> "It's you! It's actually you!" A voice chimed, laughing happily. "It's been forever! You've been asleep for soooo long!" He gulped, looking around, seeing a magenta beam dash around him. No, it wasn't a beam... what was it? "Wha-"
> 
> "I'm a Fairy, buddy! Malice Fairy to be precise, but a fairy none the less!" The voice laughed, flying in front of his face, causing him to yell in surprise. A glowing magenta orb faced him, wings fluttering. "Wow, that's a nasty scar."

_I will not lose another child to the heavens!_

_I will not lose you..._

_So I shall save you._

_When your time comes;_

_When your presence is needed;_

_When your magic is required;_

_You shall awaken._

_You will return to follow your destiny._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hurts..._

_Everything hurts..._

_What the hell happened...?_

Each singular thought bounced around endlessly inside of his head as he stirred, eyes opening weakly. His whole body ached with soreness and cramps, and his ears rang. A faint pressure resided on his chest, right over his heart. An ached and yearned for something anything, but with no desired goal, it's only yearning was to stop the soreness that now ravaged his body.

"Wh...Where-" His voice muttered, raspy and weak, the dry stinging in his neck sending him into a fit of coughs and wheezes. He keeled over, rolling onto his stomach and hunching over, trying to regain proper breathing. He couldn't talk for the moment, but that would be dealt with later. Why couldn't he talk? 

_Thirst._

Thirst. The word hit him like a carriage. He didn't even remember learning the word but knew that Thirst was from a lack of water. He needed to drink something. How did he know this? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything, actually. Apart from Thirst.

He stumbled upwards, slowly and weakly, hand grasping on the rock wall nearest to him, clutching for dear life as his knees shakily threatened to give out under his own weight. His eyes squinted, eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness of where he woke up. Cave. Cavern. He woke up in a Cavern.

His body began to shake, as his mind was being filled with words and ideas he had no recollection of. How did he know these if he didn't remember them? He shook, wheezing, as he tried to steady his breathing. 

_I need to breathe. Calm Down._

Whatever that voice was in his mind; it seemed to calm him. He listened to it, breathing at a repeating tempo, regaining focus. Regaining control.

_I need to get out of this cavern. Quickly._

He awkwardly shuffled ahead, legs weakly stumbling across the stone floor, inching towards- somewhere? His eyes squinted as he saw the remains of a hallway, rotted and cracked wooden supports holding up the spiked roof weakly. A hallway that presumably leads towards an exit. Good.

He stumbled less and began to walk more as he inched his way towards the hallways, anxiety filling his gut as the groan and creaking of the wooden supports filled the chamber. He slid into the hallway entrance, tensing up as a groan filled his still-ringing ears.

Nothing.

He was fine.

A shaky gasp burst out of his mouth, his right hand moving to steady his trembling heart.

Only, he didn't feel the presence of his hand or the warmth of his own touch. His heart trembled as he glanced down, looking at his hand.

He felt his eyes widen as a stub that ended above his elbow greeted him, with a scar that curled around it like a claw of malice.

His right arm was gone.

He felt his whole body go numb, the soreness and aches now replaced with a bone-tingling terror and fear. His eyes widened, shaking as his hand mindlessly wandered towards his amputated arm, seeing if it was just a mirage or an illusion. 

It was not.

He didn't know what to say. What to feel. Of course, there was the terror in his whole body about that he _lost his arm_ and that someone (or worse, something) chopped it up. Considering his luck currently, he assumed it was in the belly of some beast or had decayed into bones already. He couldn't dwell on that, what is done, is done, and from the looks of his stub, it had been chopped off quite a long while ago. No use trying to see if he could save it now.

He continued to stumble onward, the creaking of wood and his footsteps the only noise to accompany him. The pins in his throat began to dwindle, while the soreness and aches in his entire body never ceased. The ringing also lacked in stopping, and in fact, seemed to get worse. He just wanted to escape, to get out of this dark tunnel, and get out. See whatever was outside the cavern.

_Light._

He saw the trickle of brightness beaming from a corner of the tunnel. A stream of light. Sunlight.

Outside.

He stumbled forwards, beginning to run, stumbling towards the light of day. It was only a sliver, but it was something. Some light. He reached the silver, and froze, slightly wheezing for breath. His hand wearily shook as it slid into the beam of light, a calming warmth filling it. He smiled, looking at the direction of the beam. It came from a blocked-off tunnel, rocks pilled from the inside.

_Did I trap myself here?_

He stumbled into the large room, eroded barrels, crumbling stone chests, and melted candle stubs lined the floor. Puddles seeped onto the floor, water dripping into some while it streamed freely in others, Someone, or Himself, had spent a lot of time there. He shivered, wondering If some monster had locked him in the chasm.

Wait, Stone chests?

_Loot._

_Resources._

_Supplies._

He fumbled again, realizing that he knew another word he didn't remember. However, it sounded important. _Supplies._ That's used for survival. Things you need. That would be quite useful. He shook his head, feeling his hair fly right into his face, blocked his eyes. Huffing, he brushed it behind his ears and opened the first out of the three chests. Clothes. A Blue poncho with white trim, a fingerless glove, a worn long sleeve tunic, and worn blue trousers with a patch sewn onto the knee. Black socks and worn boots were also there. He shivered, realizing he was only wearing worn shorts in a freezing cavern. He changed quickly, snuggling under the poncho as soon as he put it on. His whole body felt warm, and that was good. With the new warmth, he realized how cold his skin was, as he shivered under his own touch.

He went onto the next chest, pushing it open with his hand. A belt and a messenger bag resided inside, with a sheathed sword clipped on as well. A sword. That could protect him from anything serious, but he didn't know how durable it was. He quickly clipped the belt on and hoisted the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He opened the bag, finding a few empty jars and cobwebs. Shivering, he closed it, making a mental note to clean everything he had, and opened the last chest.

A vibrant light blinded his eyes as he yelped, as a wooshing sound filled his ears. A seemingly mystical jingle dashed around him, every time he looked, finding the space empty. Magenta dust sparkled around, causing him to cough.

"It's you! It's actually you!" A voice chimed, laughing happily. "It's been forever! You've been asleep for _soooo_ long!" He gulped, looking around, seeing a magenta beam dash around him. No, it wasn't a beam... what was it? "Wha-"

"I'm a Fairy, buddy! Malice Fairy to be precise, but a fairy none the less!" The voice laughed, flying in front of his face, causing him to yell in surprise. A glowing magenta orb faced him, wings fluttering. "Wow, that's a nasty scar."

"A wHAT-!" He coughed, his voice raspy and weak. The pins in his neck returned, stabbing his throat with pain. He groaned, grasping his throat with his hand, and curling over.

"Oh, right! You've been asleep for uh.... whatever! Water water water!" The fairy noted, whirling around before disappearing in a poof of magenta dust. He groaned, slightly relieved that the fairy was gone. He woke up probably five minutes ago, and this bright light just began to harass him. He stumbled upward, coughing, as the pain in his body returned full force. Another poof of Magenta dust. It was the fairy, carrying a metal flask, dripping with- water!

He didn't even process that he snatched the flask and began to chug the fresh stream water from inside. The pins in his neck faded away as he gulped down as much water as he could from the flask, coughing when he finished, rubbing his neck.

"There ya go! That should make you feel better!" She chimed happily, while he looked at the fairy, confused. "...What's with that face? What else is wrong? I can help-!"

"I uh-" He stuttered, rubbing his neck. "Who-? What- okay. Who are you, exactly?" He looked away, embarrassed. "I don't remember anything. Especially my name."

"OH! Perfect! Cmon, this way!" The fairy chimed, swirling around the third chest, the chest that they were in. He shuddered, inching closer, eyes widening as he saw what laid inside. A mechanical prosthetic, made from ancient runic tech. Guardian Technology. Made for his stub of an arm, a mechanical screen on the forearm. "This is your prosthetic! Cmon, it clips on perfectly!" The fairy hoisted the arm at the joint, it creaking with rust and immobile movement. He sighed, grabbing the tech and turning the joint towards his stub. He slid it on quietly and wearily, the fairy clicking a button on the joint band, locking it into place. The fairy grabbed a wire, a small needle stuck on the end, dangling from the gauntlet, and pulled it towards his neck, stabbing it at the base of his nape. He yelped as the device whirred with life, creaking with rust. "See! It works perfectly!" 

"Yea, perfectly..." He muttered, cranking the screen on his forearm towards his face as it glowed with blue energy. A logo of an eye appeared on the screen, fading away as the device turned into a map. A very much blank map, apart from one region- Faron. Why did that feel so familiar? Was he raised there? No, it seemed much more familiar than that. A... name? "Is- Faron... name?" He coughed, his throat still stabbing itself with dryness.

"Yea, I guess?" The fairy explained. "Anyways, you alright? Hungry?" The magenta fairy asked, swirling around the male. He shrugged, feeling a sense of familiarity as he looked at the unfinished map.

_Faron._

_That's my name._

_My name is Faron._

"U-Uh, maybe?" Faron muttered, feeling his stomach growl. "Does a growling stomach count as hungry?" The fairy laughed, amused at his amnesiac mumblings.

"Yes, yes it is." The fae laughed, swirling around. "However, we gotta get you some money to get food, or we go hunting..." She began to mutter aloud, swirling around. Faron began to laugh, watching the magenta orb swirl around him.

It was then that he looked at one of the few puddles lying on the ground. His own face shown onto the reflective pool. A large scar slid directly over his left eye, his eyebrow split in half, and the scar trailed down his neck. His long, red hair curled around his neck and shoulders every-which-way, and his shaggy bangs hung slightly above his eyes. His caramel Gerudo skin shone elegantly, while Hylian pointed ears poking out from behind two strands of curly red hair, which framed his face. His right eye blue and red left eye shone back through the puddle, gleaming with innocence and hope.

"W-Wait, what are you doing here?" Faron finally snapped, shaking out of his shocked stupor. The fairy glanced at her partner, confused, while Faron continued. "I mean, why were you sealed in a chest, and why are you here?" The fairy drooped, as they seemed to realize something.

"Son of a Moblin! I forgot about those thieves!" She roared, magenta energy turning red with rage. "They tried to steal your stuff while you were sleeping in that Malice Crystal!"

"Malice Crystal- wait, I never saw any crystals?" Faron retorted, confused. "Also, what do you mean by thieves? There were other people here?" His eyes seemed to widen at the possibility of someone else being here.

"There _was,_ but the only reason they broke in was to steal your weapons." She muttered angrily, red fading back into magenta. "Gave 'em a good thrashing, though! Cut one of those idiots right on his eye! Pretty sure it blinded him, too." She twirled, basking in her small victory. "Then his buddies stuffed me inside of that chest and ran off."

"B-But where?" He asked, his fairy buddy tilting in confusion. "The wall is sealed up from the inside! How could they escape and seal it up like that?" The fairy laughed, amused.

"It's an illusion." She explained bluntly. "Believe me, this isn't my first rodeo with bandits. The original wall was blown up, so I had to take another approach to protect you while napping." She twirled around the stone wall before disappearing inside of it. Faron's eyes widened, purely in awe as he reached his hand into the wall, the illusion rippling around him like water. "Cmon, it's safe!" The red-head gulped, dipping inside of the illusion, immediately feeling the warmth of the sunlight as he stepped onto the other side. He winced, raising his good hand and blocking his eyes from the brightness.

"Damn that's bright..." He muttered, squinting as a flurry of new memories, ideas, and creatures flooded his senses. The fae laughed, swirling around the halfling. "It's... wow."

Rain pattered softly onto his skin, as the sky was dark with clouds of grey. Thunder rumbled distantly away, as the hardwood pine trees around him shook softly with a faint breeze. A Luminous Stone lantern stood at the corner of the cliff, looking over the spiraling path downwards into a ravine, next to a calming stream. What was its name?

The red-haired hybrid stumbled out of the dark cavern, squinting at the light that was nearly blinding him. He heard the voice, calling him, bringing him forward. Foward to a new era, and a new life. Anyone he knew would be long dead.

"Hylia, how long was I out...?" He muttered, shaking as he eyed the landscape in a mix of awe and fear.

"120 years." The fairy replied, whirling around her partner. "Use your new life wisely."

"How am I supposed to use it wisely when I don't even remember what my old life was?" Faron replied, shaking with fear and excitement. "Wh...Where are we?" He asked as his eyes widened in awe as he looked up, seeing the birds fly above. Free and careless.

"I dunno... Um- OH! I know! Let's head to the nearest tower!" The fairy chimed, swirling around her partner. "If you climb it up and hook your prosthesis to it, you get a piece of the map!" Faron looked at her, confused out of his mind. Tower? Climb it? Map Piece? He had woken up less than an hour ago and his mind was being broken with so many new facts and ideas he didn't even remember. The fae eyed him, reading his face and seeing him perplexed. She chuckled, bopping his nose before flying up and to the east, in the direction of a large ancient tech tower, wooden and bone supports curling around it, climbing it like vines on a tree. "That is a tower, made from ancient tech a _loooong_ time ago."

"How the hell am I supposed to climb that?!" He squeaked, eyes widening as his gaze climbed the ancient tower to the top of the sky. The few pedestals and ledges resting on the sides would make good resting spots to replenish stamina. "That looks like it would take a whole month to climb!" His fairy assistant laughed, twirling around him, much to his annoyance. "Is there an easier way, maybe?"

"Yea, if you manage to find a paraglider and hike up a mountain, and I don't think you can do either of those~" She teased, laughing at her own cruel form of a joke. Faron groaned, crossing his arms and thinking, pondering on how to climb such a massive tower. "Maybe you could launch yourself up with a bomb or something."

"Yea, no. I'm not dying when I just woke up again." He muttered, annoyed and angry, glancing at the ramps and pillars climbing the tower. "Why don't we just climb up those ramps? Saves us like half of the travel time?"

"Naaaah. That's a known Lizalof and Moblin stronghold down there." The fairy protested, a mix of worry and annoyance. "Unless you wanna fight with your weak-ass body right now, I suggest climbing." Faron chuckled, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Who said we had to fight them?" Faron smiled, clapping his hands as he began to climb the path towards the eastern tower. "There is such a thing as sneaking past them." The fae gawked, before chuckling and swirling after him, amused and excited to see what would now occur. "If we just are able to climb up those ramps, we can definitely get a good chunk of the tower climbed without actually climbing it."

"Huh, we got a smart ass over here, huh?" She laughed, hovering over his shoulder as Faron hiked up the path. Luminous stone lanterns spaced across the pathway, glowing with a blue incandescent light. He felt a sense of calm, familiarity, watching the flickering lights guide his way to a destination, a goal, to do something. "Anyways, I haven't told you my name, huh?" Faron nodded, hoisting himself over a log in the middle of the road. "It's Calliope." Faron hummed, surprised at the name for a Malice Fairy. It was kind, and beautiful, made for a princess, yet given to a corrupt fae? Faron's head spun. "You, however? Your name? I don't remember if I asked."

"I-It's Faron." He stuttered, slightly shocked at such a question. He didn't remember much, let alone how to hold a conversation. Calliope laughed, swirling around the halfling, amused at his social anxiety. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Your anxiety amuses me, though." She laughed as Faron began to dip into the stronghold, spiked barriers, and defenses blocking his way. "I'm also kinda surprised your name is a region." She laughed. Faron chuckled, eyeing the spiked defenses. If he tossed himself onto one of those things, he would die, no questions asked. He felt his heart race, remembering what Calliope had said about this place, _"Naaaah. That's a known Lizalof and Moblin stronghold down there."_ Quite a mess if he would get caught. His quick speed-walking pace turned to a slow tip-toe, eyeing each corner, watching or any signs of movement. "This may end up badly, depending on what happens."

"Shush. Something could hear us." Faron whispered, quiet and serious. He was not gonna get eaten by Moblins so soon after he was reborn. He stumbled deeper into the stronghold, listening for anything. His prothesis whirred and groaned with rust and life, fighting to stay awake. It was obviously on low battery and needed a new way to get energy. "We gotta charge this arm before anything else after this."

"Understansie," Calliope muttered in return, quiet, and obeying Faron's wish on being silent. Faron just nodded, entering a deeper stronghold base, where the ramp began to start climbing upwards. He quickly hobbled over, silently climbing up the wooden ramps up the tower. "Weird. It's dead silent."

"Maybe someone cleared this stronghold out already?" Faron suggested, grasping onto the tower wall to help support his climb upwards. "Are there any nearby villages or kingdoms?"

"We won't exactly know until we get this map piece," Calliope added, looking down at the- surprisingly empty -stronghold. "I think it had a village here, wherever we are."

"Wait, are we not in The Faron Region?" He asked, confused. He didn't know where he was exactly, having just woken up from a however-long sleep inside a cave hidden away from everyone. Calliope twirled, which Faron assumed meant a yes. "Huh. Where are we then?"

"As I said, we won't exactly know until we get this map piece." The fairy replied, twirling around her partner as they climbed the ancient tech tower. Blue crystals glowed inside, carved in ancient runes and a language that seemed familiar. What was it?

"Hey, you're almost up! Halfway there!" Calliope laughed, zooming upwards and watching the ramp end at a farther-up ledge. "However, your gonna have to start climbing soon."

"Eh, it saved us time that we could, you know, climb the platform." Faron retorted, rubbing his sore hand from helping support his climb up. "Still, the stronghold being empty... weird."

"It's probably due to Calamity Ganon's defeat 1 year ago," Calliope explained, slightly bitter. "He got sealed away by The Hylian Hero awhile back, at the End of the Great Calamity. There have been a whole lot fewer monsters running about since then."

"Huh..." Faron muttered, reaching the end of the platform. He began looking at the spiral of ledges and platforms, allowing him to then climb up the remaining distance to the top. "So, what exactly is this 'Great Calamity'?"

"It was when Lord Ganon, burst out of the ground in Hyrule Castle and defeated the Four Champions of Hyrule!" Calliope chimed, twirling in excitement. "He took over Hyrule, and began his own reincarnation! However, Princess Zelda trapped him in his own Malice Orb and kept him there until Link came a killed him!"

"So... wasn't Ganon the bad guy, then?" Faron asked, glancing at Calliope as he began to climb to the next platform on the tower. "I mean, he just burst out of the ground? What did Hyrule do to deserve him destroying everything?"

"Uuuuh... That's the point. I dunno. I don't know what happened that caused him to go feral." Calliope muttered, huffy and annoyed. She wanted to prove her point, but she had no evidence. "Still, he did a damn good thrashing of everyone. Took over the divine beasts, got the guardians-"

"Hold up hold up hold up- Divine what now?" Faron asked, turning towards his fairy as he climbed onto the next ledge.

"Divine beasts. Huge goliaths of machines in the shape of animals." Calliope explained, twirling with excitement. "An elephant, a camel, a falcon, and a lizard."

"Why are they called Divine Beasts, though?" He asked, climbing up the tower again.

"They have elemental powers. Water, Electric, Air, and Fire." She explained, swirling. "Water Elephant, Electric Camel, Air Falcon, and Fire Lizard."

"Huh. Quite impressive. How do they work?" Faron asked, leaping up onto the next ledge.

"They're powered by 4 terminals and one core terminal, and need a pilot to guide them." The fae added, following after her partner. "The Zora Princess Mipha, The Gerudo Cheif Urbosa, The Rito Warrior Revali, and The Goron Hero Daruk."

"Do the Hylians have their own Divine Beast?" Faron asked, quickly starting his next climb.

"No, they have the Sheika Slate, Guardians, and Shrines," Calliope explained, following Faron up the tower. "The Guardians are automated soldiers that fire deadly blasts, and Shrines that if you beat the trials inside, you gain Spirit Orbs."

"What are Spirit Orbs?" The curious hybrid asked, reaching the next platform. 4 more left.

"They are orbs that can enhance your health and stamina." Calliope added, "4 of em gains you a Heart or Stamina Capsule."

"What about the Sheika Slate?" The halfling asked, curious as he climbed the tower.

"It's some device that can activate Ancient Technology, such as Towers and Shrines." The fairy added, watching as Faron climbed the next ledge. "It's like your arm, but much more mobile."

"What an insult." Faron sneered, amused, as he leaped up the tower, hurrying to the next ledge. "Anything else interesting?"

"Not really. That's basically it." The fairy explained, watching Faron near the top of the tower.

"You think making these things, they would add elevators..." Faron muttered, seriously annoyed. The entrance to the tower top was within sight.

"They actually have elevators. They just apparently didn't add them." Calliope complained, agreeing with her partner. She twirled happily as she watched Faron near the top. "Cmon! You're almost there!"

"Yea, yea, I know, Cal," Faron smirked, reaching the top and hoisting himself over the ledge with a grunt. He tumbled onto the floor, wheezing for air, chuckling. Calliope chuckled as well, watching the halfling gasp for breath. "I should get a Stamina Capsule if I ever do those trials..." Calliope laughed, watching the halfling struggled to his knees and stumble towards the pedestal in the center. He pulled himself over, eyeing the device in the center. A glowing box with a joint that rotated towards him, a clip for something to attach it to. As he began to question what it could fit, his prothesis hissed, and the back of his arm steamed with blue light, a square attachment popping off, a thick black wire attached to the center.

"That's an attachment that you can plug into anything. It's like the Sheika Slate." Calliope explained, grabbing the square as it clattered onto the ground, hissing with blue steam, which was something Faron didn't expect to see. The fairy grabbed the extension, hoisting towards the Tower Clip, locking it on. The device rotated, sliding into the pedestal with a hiss. The stalactite stone began to glow with blue energy, pre-cut carvings shinning the light through. A whirring sound filled his ears, as a drop of blue energy formed at the end of the top spike, dropping onto the attachment with a pop. Energy spirals faded away from the splash site, as the pedestal whirled around, tower clip now depositing the attachment. Faron grabbed it carefully, watching the attachment slide back into his prothesis, clipping back into place. The screen on his forearm glowed vibrantly, the map now adding a new region. Lanayru.

"Oh! Lanayru! That's where the fish people are!" Calliope exclaimed, twirling happily. "They are expert spear warriors, so of course they would defeat their strongholds." The fairy seemed to glow brighter, realizing something. "Oh yea, I forgot about their glorified goody-two-shoes prince wanting to prove himself as a Champion. Of course, he would start clearing strongholds like clockwork..."

"Huh... So... what now?" Faron asked, looking at his map, the assorted shrines and images confusing him. "I'm kinda hungry, so should we get some food?" Calliope sighed, glancing over at the map.

"We should teleport to the Saas Ko'sah shrine, and visit Hyrule. The restaurants they have there delicious." Calliope suggested, looking at the scattered half-finished shrines. "Then after, we should go to one of the tech labs and see if we can get this thing fixed. You have scattered half-done stuff, and an unfinished map."

"That seems nice." Faron smiled, looking over the raining scenery. The river streamed calmly, an entire sense of peace filling the area. No wonder people loved Hyrule. It was calm was everywhere, and the few strongholds that he saw looked abandoned. Yet, those that were filled had been killed by the "Zora Prince"; It seems he had picked a wonderful time to wake up. 100 years earlier and he would have been stuck in the Great Calamity. He smiled, feeling a sense of joy take over his body, soreness, and pain from his awakening all gone.

"This all seems too nice to be true, huh Cal?" Faron smiled, feeling the breeze of wind flow through the air.

Calliope glowed brighter, a smile likely plastered on her face.

"Yea. Too good to be true." Calliope muttered, glowing magenta happily.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Your majesty, I have some worrying news," The general explained, his eye filled with concern for the princess. Zelda crossed her arms, a concerned look grazing her face. Link stod valiantly next to her, Master Sword gleaming with energy and power. The Sword That Seals The Darkness.

"Speak, General. What is it that you have found?" She asked, equal parts curious and concerned.

"A cavern. With malice inside of it." He explained. "And the remains of a resurrection spell scattered inside."

"A resurrection spell?" Zelda asked, now alarmed.

"That's not the worst part. Layanru Tower has recorded an unusual activity. Whatever was reincarnated may be trying to take out the towers."

"That is quite worrying," Zelda muttered, mind already racing with what could happen.

"One of my lieutenants, Darris, has already sent his troops to canvas the area. He believes that it may be a malice creature that was reincarnated, as it claimed his right eye." 

Link stiffened while Zelda sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Call the Champions to Hyrule. We must discuss a plan on how to find this beast."

"Understood, princess."


	2. Lanayru, Zatin, and Mekar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Although... what are you exactly? You have the color of a Gerudo, but you have Hylian ears!” With that, the fairy poked his ears, much to the male’s annoyance, as he grumbled, finishing his apple and standing up, turning to face the magenta pixie.
> 
> ”I’ve assumed that I’m half of each. It makes sense, considering that I’m male, and yet look like a Gerudo. My mom could have been one, and my dad could be a Hylian.” Faron muttered, piecing together what shards of logic he knew in order to make sense of his situation. He rubbed his chin, muttering to himself in thought, while Calliope chuckled, watching him think aloud, tunnel vision blocking any sense of an outside world to him.
> 
> ”Oi. Faron. You good?” Calliope chuckled, poking her friend’s shoulder, chuckling as he snapped out of his tramp, glancing at the tiny fairy, causing a grin to cover his scarred face.
> 
> ”Yea. I’m fine, just trying to figure things out.” Faron chuckled, closing his eyes and giving his partner a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my Instagram, @FandomLoreArt for official references for characters such as Faron, Calliope, Lanayru, Zatin, and Mekar!

_Welcome To Castle Town._

Faron felt his blood pressure rise as he read the sign in Central Hyrule's main city. It surrounded the capital, the main kingdom. The Citadel. So, why was he so nervous? Mainly due to the fact that the Citadel was now a bustling city of riches and famous people. With him having zero memory of anyone, it would be easy to offend someone. He didn't want to get arrested already. Calliope seemed to notice and sympathize with him, her pixie glow calming into an incandescent light, hovering over his shoulder.

"You don't need to baby me, Cal..." Faron defended, chuckling at his embarrassment for being so anxious. "I just... Wouldn't you be anxious heading into a new town- no, City? The capital no less!" His fairy chuckled, magenta light glimmering with laughter.

"Fair, fair." Calliope chuckled, twirling around Faron with glee. She just seemed excited to go inside, like a child heading inside a candy store. Faron chuckled, knowing that she hadn't exactly been free as well. From what he knew, she was placed to guard him while in his slumber inside of the cavern. For a long time, too, which made Faron feel a little guilty (he felt that he restricted her from living life, or doing anything fun) about the whole sleeping thing.

"So, it's easy to get food! There are plenty of apples on the trees around the square we can eat," Calliope explained, twirling around in the air. "Oh, and after, we can go hunting to get some meat!" Faron's stomach growled at the idea of meat, which seemed incredibly appetizing right now. "Hopefully we can get a bow and some arrows, or you can just use your sword if ya wanna..."

"I haven't actually seen my sword yet. I don't even know if I was a good swordsman..." Faron muttered, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "What are the odds I can even catch a bird?"

"Hey, buddy, no one can catch a bird." Calliope chuckled. "Unless those big swan-looking ones are what you talking about. And Turkeys. Those tiny little brat birds? No one can catch those." Faron chuckled, feeling slightly reassured, but that anxiety and fear still cling to his stomach like a bad omen. "L-Let's go grab those apples."

"Alright, stutter-boy." Cal chuckled, twirling around him as she followed Faron into Castle Town. "Don't get too overwhelmed."

...

..........

...

Faron was overwhelmed.

People crowded from all directions, buying and selling, gossiping in hidden stalls, and children clashed with wooden swords and sticks, re-enacting the knights that defended their home. So many noises, smells, and ideas flooded Faron's over-sensitive brain, already making him panic. Yet, there was a calming feeling of familiarity, of organized chaos and home. He was... used to this? A memory clicked into his head. Not complete, but a fragmented shard of one, long ago. He used to live near here, or at least, live near a massive, bustling city. How else would he get used to this so easily?

"I- near... okay, I gotta sit down..." Faron sputtered, his mind is flooded with so many thoughts and ideas, he needed to sit down a process it all.

"Bench, 3 o'clock." Cal pointed out, confusing Faron, who looked at her with a look of pure confusion. "To the right! Over there!" She groaned, flying over to a nearby bench resting in the exit of an alley. The halfling stumbled over, collapsing on the wooden seat, clutching his chest as he sputtered for breath. His mind was racing, filled with new ideas and concepts he didn't remember, leaving him speechless and in shock. "Breathe. In through your nose, out of your mouth." Faron sighed, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, which was working, actually.

"Th-Thanks... _phew_..." He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I-I'm sorry- I just got-" He tried to apologize, to explain, but Calliope cut him off, floating in front of him.

"No need to apologize! It's not your fault that your mind got turned into primordial soup in that crystal." She retorted, twirling in front of Faron's face. "Hey, stay here for a second. I'll grab some apples for us." With that, the fairy flew away, going to get the apples. He sighed, clutching his chest with his hand, and looking down at his prosthesis. It was now he noticed the amount of wear and tear on the device. Black ash and a massive burn mark scorched the side of it, and there were plenty of dents and cracks in the material. Most likely some of the inner workings were busted. He sighed, knowing that he would have to pay to get this fixed, with money he did not have.

"Heya! Got some apples, buddy!" Calliope chimed, pulling a few apples with what looked like to be magic. Faron grinned, snatching one out of the air and chomping on it, immediately filling his tastebuds with flavor. The growling in his stomach also decreased to a low roar, which was a good sign. "Now, I think our best bet is to go hunting for some meat and-"

"Can't we just, take a moment? Like, can we breathe and relax without having to plan anything?" Faron asked, taking another bite of his apple. Relaxing seemed like the best thing to do right now, with the whole "oversensitive" mind thing going on with him. Calliope sighed, before nodding and hovering next to him, taking small bites of an apple herself. "...So, what exactly are you? You've only told me bits and pieces of the whole crystal cave thing."

"You want the whole story? Alright." Calliope placed her apples down, floating in front of Faron, who chewed idly, waiting for answers. "I'm Calliope. I'm a malice fairy. I was sent to guard you while you were being reincarnated inside of that crystal for a few years." Faron nodded, while Calliope sighed. "I don't even know most of the details. I was sent to guard you and basically babysit you until you get all of your memories back."

”So... you work for this guy? Ganon, Lord Ganon? Who is he exactly?” Faron asked, chomping another bite of his apple, and resting his head on his prosthetic arm, which lightly groaned under his weight with a mix of rust and decaying metals.

”Lord Ganondorf! The king of the Gerudo! He was a malevolent god, who began to dabble within the dark art of Calamity Magic!” Calliope swooned, chuckling as she imitated a mage using magic spells, making magic blasting noises with her mouth, which caused the onlooking halfling to laugh. “It was said that a Gerudo male was only born with every century or so, and if one does, they are automatically the King of The Gerudo!”

“Huh. Seems like a sexist law.” Faron grumbled, chomping another bite of his apple. “Like, what if the guy is an idiot? What if he wants to take over the entire world?”

”Don’t worry, you forget he still has to obey regular ruler laws, so he still has to be decent.” The fairy chimed, much to Faron’s relief. “Although... what are you exactly? You have the color of a Gerudo, but you have Hylian ears!” With that, the fairy poked his ears, much to the male’s annoyance, as he grumbled, finishing his apple and standing up, turning to face the magenta pixie.

”I’ve assumed that I’m half of each. It makes sense, considering that I’m male, and yet look like a Gerudo. My mom could have been one, and my dad could be a Hylian.” Faron muttered, piecing together what shards of logic he knew in order to make sense of his situation. He rubbed his chin, muttering to himself in thought, while Calliope chuckled, watching him think aloud, tunnel vision blocking any sense of an outside world to him.

”Oi. Faron. You good?” Calliope chuckled, poking her friend’s shoulder, chuckling as he snapped out of his tramp, glancing at the tiny fairy, causing a grin to cover his scarred face.

”Yea. I’m fine, just trying to figure things out.” Faron chuckled, closing his eyes and giving his partner a soft smile. “So, should we go fix,” The halfling shook his mechanical arm, which creaked with rust. “, this old thing?” Calliope laughed, twirling around her partner as the two began to head off to Hateno Village, where the Ancient Tech Lab resided, according to the incomplete and busted map on the prosthesis.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

”Cmon, work this time...” A white-haired technician muttered, screwing in some bolts on an ancient tech pack, which creaked with each twist of the screwdriver. His glasses dipped down from his face, which was wrinkled in focus and determination, drops of sweat dripping down onto the floor. The glowing blue constellations that covered the walls glowed faintly, an eerie sense of calmness covering the laboratory, along with the fog of dust that covered the ancient floor of old tech and machinery. The scientist's focus was in tunnel vision, his heart beating in his ears as he twisted each ancient screw and shaft into place, each piece glowing with blue energy when placed directly into its perfect place. He had been working for weeks on his latest project, due to the Princess’s act on recovering more Sheikah tech from below the ground and in cliffs. The Faron region itself had borne quite fruitful results, with many more devices and relics recovered than ever before.

The ancient tech pack began to spark with blue energy, quickly glowing to a vibrant blue, the color of the Sheikah, as the tech sealed up the inner workings of the device, plugging the hole that leads to its mechanical insides with a cord block, a panel attached to a cord, which connected to many of the minor Sheikah devices. He laughed, plugging the device into a device on his arm, a screen with a port on the side, which helped power the device. With more Sheikah tech activated and working, his goal was to dissect and autopsy the ruined and working technology, making reverse blueprints, which allowed the Technical Department of Hyrule to develop the devices for the higher army members, such as the royal guard, and The New Champions.

The proudest he was of himself due to his reverse blueprints was when he was able to configure a blueprint for a Sheikah Slate. It didn’t have as much power as the main Sheika Slate and needed to be charged, which was where his new Battery Packs would come in. Powered by the sun, which connected to a tiny terminal like the ones in the divine beasts, that allowed power to store inside the box and be dispersed. Plenty of extra ideas were already flooding his head as to what he could use with these battery packs, such as blasters, where he could figure out how to focus the power into a deadly blast of pure energy.

”Head Technician Lanayru.” A Lieutenant yelled, entering from the side door to the Underground Astrology Sanctum, previously one of the locations where the final battle occurred between Calamity Ganon and the chosen hero, which has now become a main laboratory and Astrology center. The technician, Lanayru, screamed in shock, leaping up onto his workbench, pushing the power box aside, which dragged after him, as it was still connected to the Minor Sheikah Slate on his left wrist. The ebony-haired male sighed annoyingly, back collapsing onto the table, arm blocking his eyes.

”Hello, Zatin...” Lanayru groaned, clutching his chest weakly as he climbed off the workbench and onto the floor, the blonde lieutenant walking over to the scientist. Zatin was one of the head lieutenant’s of Hyrule’s army; was quite the character. Short, shaggy blonde hair partially blocked his vibrant yellow eye, and his eyepatch, which covered his missing eye. A vertical scar slashed across his missing right eye, cutting his eyebrow in half. He wore the classic Hyrule Knight Armor, accompanied by a Sheikah cloak and hood. His Royal Claymore hung across his back, sheathed with a massive decorative coat, covered with sapphires and rubies for elemental effects.

Lanayru was the polar opposite of his military acquaintance. He was meager 5’6” compared to Zatin’s 6’1”, and had two functional eyes, yet blessed by Hylia with 25/70 vision, which required him to need glasses. He barely missed the margin for being qualified as legally blind, which would likely happen in his future. Along with purple eyes, he had long, white hair with a large portion of the left side dyed blue, the color of Sheikah, which was held up by a very messy bun with two knitting pins. He also wore a blue cloak, hood, and mask, with a white pattern trim. He had a Sheikah tunic, with red stripes on his sleeves and the wrappings around his wrists and neck. He also had a black bodysuit underneath his tunic, which lead to gloves that wrapped around his middle finger, and his neck and waist covered with the tight material. With that included, he had dark, baggy Gerudo pants with square trim at the end of his pants, and metal shin guards that helped keep his pants from covering his blue armored shoes. His entire outfit was very Sheikah oriented.

"So, what do you want? I'm busy working, hence the DO NOT DISTURB SIGN!" Lanayru yelled at the end, whacking the chest of the lieutenant, groaning slightly from the force and pain, shaking his hand in the air. "It better be important, understand?"

"I was sent from The Gerudo Desert. We found an old journal in the ruins of a Yiga Hideout, and figured you might wanna read it." Zatin explained, pulling out a tiny and worn, purple leather journal, with gold trim around the cover and parallel on the spine. A golden Gerudo emblem, the word "Journal" printed in worn gold thread, and a golden Yiga symbol covered the center of the book, tied together with a purple strip of fuzzy leather, which tied around at the front of the journal. Lanayru's eyes widened, snatching the book and pulling his glasses up his nose, looking over the decaying ledger. Grains of sand tricked down onto the floor of the lab, much to Lanayru's annoyance, as he hurried over to the workbench, untying the knot on the book gently as he opened to the first page, groaning as his eyes traced over the Gerudo text covering the page.

"Good Hylia, I'm gonna be here a while..." Lanayru groaned, causing the Hylian Lieutenant to let out a large laugh, clutching his stomach. The armored knight whacked the back of his friend playfully, knocking the air out of the tech's lungs, grumbling annoyingly with a mix of annoyance, tiredness, and exasperation.

"Don't worry, some techs in Gerudo managed to translate part of it for you. A few pages, but some of the stuff hasn't been deciphered yet." Zatin explained, pulling out an assortment of mixed-up papers, Lanayru's eye twitching in pure anger and rage, his OCD causing his inner voice to scream. Zatin pulled a page out, sliding it next to the first page of the journal, Gerudo Symbols sketched crudely on the page, Hylian text was written bellow, the few translated sentences etched onto the flimsy paper with a rush.

_"Property Of Astor. Do Not Read."_

"Astor, Astor, _Astor..._ where have I heard that name before?" Lanayru grumbled, rubbing his chin with a sigh. He turned to Zatin, who only shrugged. He was a warrior, not a historian, much to Lanayru's annoyance and irritation. The tech finally snapped his fingers, heading over to a section of the lab, the power box disconnecting to his Sheikah Armlet, a whole row of bookshelves stretching towards the rooftop. Zatin followed, raising a hand to protest, but shut up and followed quietly. He climbed the ladder that clung to the top of the shelf, pushing his foot on the edge, shoving himself across the shelf, snatching books as he slowed down. Pressing his back against the ladder, he flipped through the pages, snapping his fingers as he reached the page remembered.

"Ah HA! Astor- He was that fortune teller that predicted the Calamity! If I remember correctly, this place used to be where he used The Astrology Orb, made from ancient Sheikah tech!" Lanayru slid down the ladder, landing with a hop, jogging back over to the workbench, Zatin following after him, confused, yet in awe at his diligence. "He was known as 'The Prophet Of Doom' due to the whole Calamity Prediction. He was apparently an amazing seer, who foresaw the Calamity when he was 17, and Zelda was 8. That's when King Rhoam began to force Zelda into her training."

"Didn't he disappear during the Calamity?" Zatin asked, taking the history book from Lanayru and flipping through some of the pages. "It was said that he was trapped in the Sanctum and passed away here." Lanayru shrugged, taking his glasses off and pulling his goggles over his eyes, flipping through Astor's journal and the roughly translated sentences on the plethora of scattered papers that the lieutenant gave him. Zatin closed the book, clutching the spine of the novel as he jogged over to his friend, eyeing the hastily scratched-in translations and Gerudo text, written in clean, void black ink. The one-eyed captain shivered, feeling unseen eyes pierce his heart, causing the blonde to clutch his armored chest with a flinch. "Alas, there is another thing."

"Oh Hylia-" Lanayru groaned, rubbing his temples as he turned to face the lieutenant with his face wrinkling in annoyance and irritation. "What else. WHAT else happened. Just spill it out, okay?" Zatin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you... give someone... a Sheikah Tablet? Slate? Something Sheikah oriented?" Zatin asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, a look of worry mixed with confusion. Lanayru tilted his head as well, pushing his goggles up, ruffling his bangs as the goggles were pushed upward, his purple eyes glinting with a spark of concern.

"No? I'm the Official Hyrulian Technician. I don't just _give_ away tech to commoners," Lanayru explained, twirling his hand absently in the air, sighing in slight irritation. "The only people I've given these items to were the Champions, Princess, and the higher up generals in the armies. Why do you ask?"

"An unregistered and unknown Sheikah device connected to the Zora Tower in the Lanayru region," Zatin explained, rubbing his neck, sheepishly looking away. "Some of the generals think that you gave this device away."

"Eh fucking WHAT-?" Lanayru screamed, gaging on the air and clutching his chest, wheezing as he hunched over, bracing himself on his knees; Zatin hurried over, helping support his technician friend. The ebony-haired glanced upwards at the blonde, his purple eyes wide in a mix of shock, anger, and excitement. The blonde glanced over his friend, confused at the fact the scientist grinned with a carefree and excited smirk, eyes sparkling with a flame of passion. Zatin sighed, knowing that look. "An unregistered Sheikah Device?! That means this person has a new, never before seen device!" Lanayru rushed over to his workbench, pushing Astor's journal and translated paper across the table, falling to the floor, which caused Zatin to dive across the floor to grab them with a yelp, clutching the Journal and a few of the pages, while some scattered aimlessly across the floor. The lieutenant groaned, grabbing the papers, which began to stain with dust and spilled ink and oil, much to his annoyance. Lanayru muttered, unfazed and unfocused as he shuffled through the remaining blueprints and sketched designs, plugging his Sheikah Armlet back into the Power Box, tapping buttons while multi-tasking and shuffling through blueprints. He clicked the "Call" button on his armlet, grabbing some assorted papers and the Power Box, rushing over to another section of the lab, where a large screen and cords resided, along with a massive and worn wooden table. 

Lanayru collapsed against the table, dropping the assorted papers and Sheikah Power Box onto the table, pushing everything across the table, thinning the pile of papers and tech. He grabbed a cord, plugged it into another socket in the armlet, causing the large screen to glow with energy and power. Zatin dropped the assorted and messy papers onto the workbench, hurrying after Lanayru as he watched in awe at the tech working around him. The screen divided into two pictures, which began to form into two people, inside their respective laboratories.

"Nice to know that the new call feature's work!" Purah chimed, climbing onto her stool, with slight difficulty, of course. Robbie chuckled, collapsing into his chair with a laugh,, which caused Lanayru to chuckle. The tech had worked with the other scientists to create a calling feature, having some Sheikah workers install screens into each of their labs so that way they could easily communicate over long distances. It wasn't perfect, as it required lots of power and energy to work effectively, and only showed a selective area, which was colored blue, due to the inner workings of the devices. "Anyways, wassup Lana? Why are ya calling us?"

"Well, according to Zatin, we may have a new Ancient Sheikah Tech somewhere in the world! In use, and working!" Lanayru chimed happily, shuffling papers across his desks, looking at the various device blueprints that could interact with towers (which of course, we're very limited). Robbie sputtered, and Purah gasped in awe, both scientists quickly grinning in excitement. "However, the only issue, it's _in use_. As in, this is being used by someone."

"Really?!" Robbie awed, crossing his arms. "With that in the case, it means it could be in pristine condition! We need to find this device! Do you have any leads on where they are?" Lanayru nodded, snatching a report that Zatin wearily handed to him, whose eyes were glued to the screen, watching in awe.

"Yea, apparently we got a surge of localized energy around Zora Tower, then an activation at Zora Tower, then now we have some activity at the Saas Ko'sah shrine, and that's all we have," Lanayru explained, reading off the report, pushing his glasses back onto his face. "Depending on what race or their clan, this could very good or very bad."

"Wait, clan? You're saying that this mystery person could be a Yiga Clan lackey?" Purah asked, eyes widening in fear. "That wouldn't be very good!" Robbie and Lanayru nodded, the scientists sighing in annoyance.

"Indeed. This could be terrible. However, the Yiga Clan lacks a leader, at least to our knowledge, and is in shambles since Kogah's defeat." Robbie explained, tapping his pen on his chin. "What would they do with only one device?"

"Depends on the device, because if it's a weak one, then we're okay!" Purah chimed, smiling. "However, if it's a powerful thing, like an actual Sheikah Slate, then SNAP!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "We wouldn't be well off!"

"You forget we have control literally over all the tech in the region." Lanayru chuckled, rubbing his eyes; pushing his glasses up over his face, messing up his hair even more than he had already had it. His glasses plopped loose on his nose as he drew his hands back, glancing over at the report on his large workbench. "It should be easy to find them, though. With the power tracking that Robbie made, we can easily see what device activates where."

"Thank you, Robbie~" Purah chuckled, causing Robbie to laugh as well. The duo was a funny and chaotic pair, and with Lanayru added, they could easily output much more tech, blueprints, and work, and be more chaotic as they now had a third partner.

"I'll start researching unmarked power surges in Akkala. Purah can do the Necluda region, and our good friend Lanayru can research Central Hyrule." Robbie suggested, already taking notes. "I can send some other researchers to research the other regions."

"Great. I'll be sure to inform Princess Zelda about this." Lanayru responded, nodding as he noticed the red flashing light on the side of the screen. "Okay, I'm running out of a charge here, so I'll end the call. I'll be sure to call you guys when something pops up."

"Later Lana~!" Purah chimed, disconnecting.

"Be sure to find this technology!" Robbie ordered, disconnecting.

Zatin sputtered after a few seconds of quietness, watching the screen die down, it's glow fading into nothingness.

"Alright! Cmon Zatin! You have a job to do!" Lanayru chimed, whirling around to face his friend. "You gotta help me find this mystery tech!"

"I..." Zatin sputtered, slightly in shock. "I.... heh, okay. What do I need to do?"

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Have you found anything about Master Kogha's whereabouts?" The Yiga clan leader groaned, rubbing his temples in annoyance. The footsoldier shook their head, crossing their arms in annoyance. The leader pushed their hood off, removing their mask and glaring daggers at the soldier, scars marring their face. "Find something. Anything. Now."

"Y-Yes Master Mekar!" The soldier ordered, dashing off. The leader sighed, slouching in his throne, face-palming through his mask, the Yiga symbol painted neatly on his mask, half white and half black. Mekar, the temporary in-charge Master of the Yiga Clan. A Hylian raised in the Gerudo Deserts, his tan skin was marred with burning scars, half of his face deformed and disfigured, paled and scratchy, scarred from a wound long ago. He had long, black hairs that rested in assorted braids that dangled around his back and neck. He wore the classic Yiga footsoldier wear, with an added cloak, hood, and mask with Gerudo-Style trim, along with accompanying eye plates on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and kneecaps. His piercing green eyes glared at nothing, irritated as hell that he was forced to be in charge. He spent the entire and tattered remains of his clan sent searching for their leader, Master Kogah, who has been presumed dead for a year, since the goddamn Hylian Champion-

Mekar punched the wall with his fist, spiderweb cracks splintering around the imprinted area. His face wrinkled in anger and annoyance, pissed at their lovely "Master". He didn't like Kogha. He was lazy, cowardly, and used everyone as a pawn. It was no surprise to Mekar that Kogha was defeated, but being the most skilled Warrior left after Calamity Ganon's defeat, he was shoved into the throne. He hated it, he didn't want to be in charge, and just wanted to give up. He had lost hope of the Calamity succeeding in their plans and just wanted to curl up and sleep forever. The only thing that kept him going was that he discovered the possible change of Kogha being alive, which was his cracked and broken mask located in the Lanayru Region, around the long, winding path that leads to the Zora kingdom, also known as Zora's Domain. 

No one knew what the giant-ass pit was for which Kogha fell into. Mekar remembered once in a blood moon where Kogah would throw an undercover spy into the pit when they were discovered, much to the Clan's amusement. After Mekar found Kogha's mask, he had a few footsoldiers climb down into the pit to see what lied inside of it. Along with the few skeletons of the weaker people, and a massive spiked ball that impaled the sand, a series of tunnels were scattered across the bottom, which leads to a series of caverns that ended at the various regions, such as Faron, Lanayru, Central Hyrule, and Necluda. The ENTIRE clan freaked out when they realized that Kogha could STILL BE ALIVE.

So that was what Mekar has been doing the last year.

And he. HATED. Every. Second. Of. It.

Mekar prayed that Kogha would resurface soon, for his sanity's sake, and for the clan.

Because he was going to lose it if he had to eat another Banana.

"Lord Mekar, We're out of ban-" A footsoldier muttered, nearly Mekar from his side.

"GO FIND SOME THEN! JUST- Just go. Make your own path, your own route, I DO. NOT. GIVE. A. FUCK." Mekar screamed, hunching over, hiding his face in his hands. "God, Kogha, where the hell is you..."

"...Another thing. We have received a message. From A servant of Lord Ganon." The footsoldier added, rubbing his neck, shaking. Mekar flinched, turning around and facing the soldier, eyes wide with a glint in his eyes. A glint of hope, of something good. "Someone close to him apparently has resurfaced. Someone powerful."

"...Explain," Mekar asked, turning and facing the footsoldier, his eyes wide. The soldier gulped, shaking as he rubbed his neck shakily. "Well? What is so special about them?"

"Then can use the Calamity... They have magic. Calamity Magic." The soldier muttered, Mekar's eyes gleaming.

"Find them. We maybe have a chance to bring back Lord Ganon." Mekar ordered, pointing to the door. The soldier nodded, dashing out the door quickly, stumbling across the stone and cement. Mekar smiled, collapsing back into his throne with an evil smile.

Maybe.

Maybe the Calamity could come back after all.


	3. Guardians And Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faron remembers more of his past with a deadly encounter.

If there was time Faron wanted to die, it was right then and now.

They had been walking across the fields of Hyrule for hours, climbing hills and sliding down into trenches, the sun curling over the mountain ridges, painting the sky with vivid shades of Orange and Red, a hint of yellow gleaming from the sun itself, a white ball of unrelenting fire and energy. The unrelenting light blurred his own vision as they made their way eastward from Castle Town, towards Hateno Village. The split mountain of Dueling Peaks raised in front of the duo, stone walls crackling with eons of erosion. The river flowed freely, pilling into a massive Lake next to The Dueling Peaks Tower.

"Let me guess. You want me to get the tower." Faron huffed, hunching over onto his knees and crouching down, curling into a ball as he tried to regain his stamina. Calliope twirled; her version of a nod, much to the tired halflings' annoyance. "Good Hylia-" He muttered, stretching his arms as he got up, preparing for the climb upwards. The Dueling Peaks tower lacked any of the wooden supports that The Zora Tower had, and the monster stronghold as well. The only thing that resided at the base was-

"Oh hell no. Nope, nope, no no no, nevermind!" Calliope all but yelled, flying in front of Faron and pushing him away (as much as a less than 1" fairy compared to a 5'8" Hylian-Gerudo mix could), much to his confusion and relief. "Just, uh- Let's- go. Just go. Move. Run. GO."

"What? What's so bad that even you are terrified of it?" Faron joked, a mix of curiosity and fear. What would be so terrifying that even Calliope didn't want to fight it? He looked up as Calliope flew directly into his face, blinding him with her light. He groaned out in pain, whacking the fairy away and covering his eyes, which stung with over-exposure to light. Calliope let out a small wheeze as she stumbled onto the soft grass, chuckling as she watched Faron tumble onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "CAL! THAT HURTS!" He yelled aloud, groaning as his eyes blurred with tears.

"Sorry- Just. We gotta go. NOW." She chuckled, a tinge of panic in her voice. "Just, trust me, forget the tower, go through the Peaks, cmon. Now." Faron wearily opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry, and stumbled upwards again, Calliope blocking his view at the bottom of the tower. "Cmon, let's go. Now. Move."

"What's at the tower? What's so important that's over there?" Faron asked, trying to get a better view of what lied at the bottom. What could it have been? A much larger stronghold? People? What was it? Faron pushed Calliope away with a wave of his hand, stumbling over and freezing when he saw-

A Guardian.

A CORRUPTED Guardian.

A Corrupted Guardian at the base of Dueling Peaks Tower.

The thought of a Corrupted Guardian sent chills up his spine, and his heart raced with fear.

He had to have experienced an encounter with these. Why else would he be terrified?

What happened that made him so scared?

That memory hit him like a freight train going down a hill.

He could only hear Calliope calling his name out as he collapsed, his vision going dark, and body going numb.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was cold. Very cold. A white powder glazed the forest trees and the soil beneath his feet, snow. The breeze sent the powder every which way, more likely than not, into his own face. He felt the frozen water stick into his hair and skin, melting into a freezing drop of water every so often. He felt his face, his hands red with cold and shaking madly. Two hands. This was before he lost his right arm. He looked down, seeing the frozen pool of ice reflecting his face. His eyes were both blue, and were tired; blurry with frost and cold. His cheeks burned with red from the cold, a heavy blush coating his face. A steady stream of warm blood trickled from the side of his head, his only sense of warmth in the freezing cold winter._

_The whirs and clanks of a Guardian resounded behind him. Faron felt his body turn, seeing the rampant machine charge at him, malice leaking from any opening it could leak from. The glowing blue eye locked onto the shaking halfling, red laser beeping as it began to lock onto its vulnerable target. Faron felt his legs stumble upward, as he began to run deeper into the forest; as a throbbing pain stabbed his thigh. He stumbled through curves as the blaring alarms and beeps from the mechanical monster chased after him, set on murdering its prey._

_Faron felt himself scream for help, his voice raw and dry, as he coughed and wheezing, tears freezing to his own face. He kept screaming, nearly losing his voice from the amount of shock as a laser grazed his arm, blood spurting from the new wound on his arm. He screamed in agony, stumbling and collapsing onto his knees, whirling around as the mechanical beast slammed a claw into his neck, grabbing him and hoisting him up, laser locked onto the frail and injured halfling. He felt his eyes close as he embraced the cold embrace of death, giving up the battle and accepting that he would die._

_He only opened his eyes when he felt the machine drop him as it glowed and screeched, massive slashes and cuts ingrained into the machine's chest and eyes. He slumped onto the slush, wearily looking up, watching the ancient device explode in a ray of blue energy and smoke. A shadowy figure blocked the explosion, wearing a long robe, and armed with two longswords, adorned with ribbons and beads, the classic style of Old Gerudo weaponry. They kneeled down next to him, helping the injured halfling up as voices began to surround him._

_"Is he okay?! Good Hylia- I told him not to go outside! He was already weak from the flu, and now-"_

_"Calm down..... Faron should be fine. He just needs to get his wounds bandaged."_

_"....! Just his wounds bandaged?! He got attacked by a Guardian! Why did a Guardian even attack him, too?!"_

_"It was corrupted with malice?... This is bad... we need to get him home, now. Help me carry him."_

_"...Alright..."_

_Faron felt himself be hoisted up, the taller figure mainly doing most of the support, while the younger and smaller form just ranted about how much of an issue it would be to take care of, apparently, the already sick and ill Faron. The halfling just closed his eyes, feeling himself fall into an empty void, not death, but an unconscious state. The pain dulled as he felt the weight of his entire body increase, feeling himself give into the darkness._

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure out what's wrong with me, without hurting you both._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"...FARON! WE GOTTA GO!" Calliope screeched as the halfling groaned, rubbing his eyes. He felt his stomach drop as the all-too-familiar beeping of a red laser locked onto him. "MOVE!" Faron rolled to the side as a blue laser blasted past him, arching into the sky and down, crashing into the forest behind them. The halfling tumbled down the hill, sliding and rolling around like a ball of limbs. Calliope followed, trying not to get whacked by Faron's tumbling limbs, as he stumbled and finally ceased moving as he reached the bottom of the hill. The mechanical footsteps resounded throughout the valley, beeping, and whirs following after, a chorus of doom. "GET UP, REDIE! GET UP!"

"IM WORKING ON IT!" Faron screeched back, stumbling and beginning to run towards the tower, the Guardian following after, leaking malice and groaning with rust and it's own weight. "Didn't the Calamity end a year ago?! Why is there a Guardian hunting people if-" Faron yelped, diving to the side as a beam of blue energy streaked by, exploding right in front of his path. If he hadn't moved, it would have ripped into his back, most likely paralyzing him if he did survive. "-If the Calamity ended?!"

"Same thing about those monsters in Lanayru!" Calliope retorted, clutching onto Faron's shoulder for her own life. "Just cause the Calamity's over doesn't mean that monsters stop spawning! Also, there are probably thousands- RIGHT!" Faron vaulted to the side again, stumbling onto his rear as an explosion ripped into the ground, sending soil and dirt flying every-which-way. The halfling quickly climbed up onto his legs, and continued running, as Calliope continued. "There are thousands of Guardians in Hyrule, so of course there are still gonna be some corrupted ones!" Faron looked up, seeing the tower loom closer and closer. An idea promptly formed into the redhead's brain, and he slid to the right, running towards the tower. It may not work, but if it did, it would easily be a quick escape route. "W-WAIT- FARON! I SAID FORGET THE TOWER!"

"This tower may save our lives!" Faron retorted, sliding to face the Guardian, pacing back and forth to the sides as the red laser began to focus and lock onto its prey. 

"FARON! MOVE!" Calliope screamed, clutching harder onto the halfling's shoulder. He could faintly feel the hands of the fairy dig into his shoulder, the fairy muttering a prayer to Hylia for her safety. "WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED IF YOU DONT RUN!"

"Be patient! Hold on!" Faron yelled through gritted teeth, clenching his flesh fist tightly; feeling the stinging pain as his nails dug deep into his skin. He angled his feet, tilting them to the side, ready to leap. "Wait for it..."

A large beam of blue energy shot at the halfling. The fairy screamed as the redhead leaped to the side, tumbling onto the grass as fire erupted from the earth, along with the turned soil and grasses that flew into the air. The inferno crackled around the valley, spreading quickly, devouring the lawns nearby. Faron smirked, hosting his poncho off his shoulders and tying the hood of the cloak tight, making a makeshift parachute. He hoisted the poncho above his head as he leaped above the flames, Calliope screaming in fear as the wind hoisted him up, shooting the duo skyward like a rocket. The Guardian's gaze looked upward, beam trailing off as Faron managed to escape its range, the wind dying down as he collapsed onto one of the upper ledges of Dueling Peaks Tower.

"HOLY HYLIA." Calliope wheezed, sliding off of Faron's shoulder and collapsing onto the ancient ledge. Faron wheezed, trying to steady his ragged breath, and to stop his heart from beating in his eardrums. "You actually just made me pray to Hylia. I've known you less than a day, and I have prayed to a goddess I haven't honored in what feels like centuries. You... you're an asshole."

"It's not my fault Ganon is a bitch." Faron retorted, freezing at his own statement before erupting into laughter, sweat trickling down his face as a euphoria of relief filled his body, making his legs and hands feel numb. He didn't know why he was laughing, maybe due to his near-death experience so soon after being released from his cavern prison. Maybe it was due to the quip he just retorted to his fairy friend. Maybe it was something else entirely. All he could feel was the massive relief in his body as he tried to calm himself down, but a part of him didn't want to calm down. A part of him just wanted to keep laughing, without a care in the world. 

"Y-You're an absolute brat! How the hell can you say that about Lord Ganon!" Calliope screeched, glow brightening with red as she flew closer to Faron's face, stubborn and angry.

"I can say that because I've never met the guy!" Faron laughed, rubbing his eyes as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, feeling euphoric. "Now- _wheeze_ -c-cmon, let's start climbing th-the tower- _cough cough_ \- oh my goddess..."

Calliope huffed in anger, while Faron just wheezed, trying to regain his breath as he began to climb up the tower, chuckling as Calliope began to rant at him.

He didn't pay her much attention, only muttering a prayer to Hylia for saving his life today.

He somehow felt that this wouldn't be the only time he would do so.


End file.
